


Blind

by SeraIsHere



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraIsHere/pseuds/SeraIsHere
Summary: For you, being a friend means being willing to help with anything at any time. When Daehyun comes to you, what will you do?





	Blind

Daehyun sighed and took another drink from his third beer of the night. The bright lights and thumping music were soothing and helped him feel numb as he looked across the room to where they were. His girlfriend had broken up with him only last week, but there she was with another guy already. Like she was already over him. He made eye contact with her and his chest constricted as she started making out with her new guy. He looked away, about to take another drink when two hands covered his eyes.

 

“Guess who.” You said with a smile. You had been Daehyun’s friend for years; you knew each other better than anyone. If he wasn’t chatting up girls he could usually be found sitting around with a bottle in his hand.

 

“___-ah, what are you doing?” He asked flatly. You had expected to hear a smile in his voice. Sighing, you came around to stand in front of him.

 

“Dae, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” He took another drink, avoiding your eyes. You turned around and noticed the culprits of your friend’s distress. His ex was all over the host of the party and was doing everything she could to be as obvious as possible about it.

 

You had hated her even before she and Daehyun had started going out, but hid it as best you could so your friend wouldn’t be bothered by you. You had loved him since the day the two of you met. However, when he didn’t pick up on the obvious hints you left, you decided to cut your losses and just stay friends. Your eyes narrowed before you turned back to Daehyun and knelt in front of him, gently taking the bottle out of his hands.

 

“Let’s get going. This party is lame.” You stood up and tugged his hand, but he just sat there and stared at the ground. “We can do shots at my place, invite the guys over and we’ll have our own little party.”

 

He sighed, finally nodded and stood up, holding your hand like a little kid. You threw one last glance over your shoulder to see her watching the two of you. You knew it was petty, but you stuck your tongue out at her and mouthed a few obscene words before turning around and tugging your friend along behind you.

 

Since you weren’t drunk on hard alcohol like Daehyun was, you pushed him into the passenger seat of his car. You got in the driver’s side, buckled in, and drove away. The car was too quiet so you turned on the radio. Daehyun sang along under his breath with his eyes closed and his head leaning against the headrest. You smiled as you watched him out of the corner of your eye.

 

Suddenly he stopped singing and turned his head to look at you. “I know what you’re thinking.” He said, sadness in his eyes and voice. You blinked, glancing at him before returning your attention to the road. “You’re thinking ‘Why is he still so hung up on her?’ And ‘Why can’t he just move on’ right?”

 

“Daehyun, I know you well enough to know the answer to both of those questions and you know it.” You snapped in your defense. “You loved her. She was a huge part of your life for almost a whole year until she decided to be a bitch and walk out. Plus it’s only been a week; just because it looks like she’s moved on, doesn’t mean she actually has. Also, you know I have more patience than anyone. I’ve told you to take as long as you need and that I’ll be right here if you need me. That’s what best friends are for, right?” You turned to him with a small smile as you parked the car in your driveway.

 

He was looking at you, hanging on your every word.

 

Your phone started ringing and you recognized Youngjae’s ringtone. “Speaking of best friends, your Jae wants you.” You smirked and handed him the phone, bringing a small smile to his own face. He knew you shipped them hard.

 

“Youngjae, dude, I’ve missed you!” You giggled as you got out of the car and closed the door. You heard him get out of the car as he continued to talk. “___-ah says shots at her house. You wanna come over?.... Yeah, I’m already here… Sweet. Call the others and make them come, too. I haven’t seen you guys in so long.” He hung up the phone as you unlocked the front door of your apartment.

 

He followed you into the kitchen and you started getting out your shot glasses and liquor. Suddenly he was behind you and you bumped into him as you turned and stepped away from the counter. “Dae, what-” His arms were around you, pulling you to his chest for a hug. This wasn’t unusual for you two though, so you hugged him back quickly. However after a few seconds it became apparent that he wasn’t going to let go. You looked up at his face and he looked away when you made eye contact.

 

“I, uhm…” He didn’t seem to know what he wanted to say, which was weird for this little ball of energy. “Thank you for your help tonight..”

 

You raised an eyebrow and shrugged, letting go so that you could get back to pulling things together for the rest of the guys to come over. “I’ll do anything, anytime, anywhere. You would do the same for me.”

 

“Yeah…” His hands fell to his sides and he took a few steps back until he was leaning on your counter. He nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything more until the doorbell rang. He shot up and went to go answer it, making you smile. There was a loud yell and they all started greeting each other like it had been years since they last saw one another. You walked to the doorway of the kitchen and grinned as you watched them.

 

Yongguk came over and ruffled your hair, making you squeak and swat his hands away. “Thanks for having us over.” His gummy smile faded a bit as his voice lowered. “Was she there?”

 

You nodded, your face showing obvious signs of disgust. “The bitch was putting on a show like her life depended on it. It was really hard to pull him away.”

 

“Well you did a good job.” He elbowed you and smiled again as the group came closer and everyone filed into the kitchen. Someone turned on some music and before you knew it the party was in full swing. You glanced at Daehyun every now and then, glad that he didn’t seem as sad anymore. However, you couldn’t help but notice that he was watching you more than usual.

 

Jongup and Zelo were in the middle of trying to teach you how to dance freestyle when you looked up and saw him staring you. The look in his eyes had changed from how he used to look at you. It was no longer a look of just friendship. There was a spark there. Blushing a little, you tried to focus on not tripping over your own feet. You fell anyway and giggled while you lay on your back on the floor. You hadn’t had any alcohol, but the room was still spinning as you looked up at the ceiling. Your teachers helped you up and your giggles slowly subsided as you walked over to the others who were watching you with amused expressions.

 

“Hey, it’s not as easy as it looks.” You defended yourself as you poured a shot.

 

“I don’t think you need any of this.” Himchan told you while trying his best not to laugh. He failed and snickered, watching your crestfallen face as he took the bottle away from you.

 

“Daehyunnie oppa~ give me yours.” You said turning to look at your best friend with the most convincing puppy dog eyes that you could make. He grinned, extending the drink toward you like he was going to give it up. As you reached out in excitement he pulled it back and drank it himself with a hot smirk on his face. You sighed and sat down with a pout next to him and watched as Youngjae joined the others in dancing along to the music.

 

About an hour later, men were passed out all over your living room. It had to be at least two in the morning when you finally turned the music and lights off. You sighed and cleaned up the kitchen before going to bed. You quietly walked to your bedroom and got changed into a tank top and sweats. Realizing you had left your phone in the kitchen, you opened your door to go get it. A small shriek escaped from your mouth when you noticed Daehyun standing there in the darkened hallway.

 

“Daehyun... You scared me.” You told him with a small smile, putting a hand over your heart to calm yourself down. “I thought you were already asleep.” When you were finally able to see his face, your smile faded.

 

He was staring at you with dark eyes that you had never seen before. “Hey, can we talk?”

 

It was a moment before you could compose yourself but you nodded, opening the door more to let him in. You turned away and went to go sit on your bed. Daehyun closed the door before coming over and sitting on your bed as well right next to you. “What’s up?” You asked a little apprehensively while running a hand through your hair to push it out of your face.

 

Daehyun licked his lips before looking down. He grabbed one of your hands and held onto it. “Thanks again for tonight. You’ve always been there for me and I hadn’t really noticed until recently...”

 

You waited, but when he didn’t say anything else, you squeezed his hand and smiled a little. “You’re welcome. As I said, anything for you.”

 

He looked up and searched your eyes, seeing nothing but security and confidence in them. Daehyun felt himself slowly being pulled in and suddenly his lips were on yours. You froze, not expecting this kind of move at all. He brought a hand up to your cheek as he tried to get you to kiss him back. At his touch, you closed your eyes and gave in, kissing him with as much force as he used on you. Once you finally responded the way he was hoping you would, Daehyun became bolder. Tilting his head, he licked your lips slowly. You opened your mouth by just a bit and his tongue darted in. You jumped slightly in surprise and grabbed his arm.

 

Daehyun’s hand moved from your cheek, down your throat, to your shoulder. He gently pushed you backward, confusing you. You broke away from the kiss to look at him and immediately regretted it. His eyes were breathtakingly seductive. His lips were slightly red from the interaction that you had shared. You felt your heart rate speed up as he pushed you until you finally took the hint and laid back. Daehyun followed right behind you, crawling on his hands and knees. When you had settled back on the pillows, his lips captured yours again, immediately less gentle than the first kiss.

 

You were so confused. But at the same time, you almost just didn’t care anymore. You had wanted him for so long… Your train of thought was interrupted as he lay down on top of you, nestling himself between your legs. You broke off the kiss to gasp for air as your hands came up to hold his waist.

 

Daehyun’s mouth continued along your skin, kissing and sucking wherever he could. He was slowly beginning to grind his hips against you, causing you to tense up and moan. One of his hands made it’s way along your side to your breasts. He squeezed you through your shirt while sucking on your collarbone. You to arched your back and pressed into him more.

 

“Daehyun…” You moaned and brought your hands to the bottom of his shirt. You slipped under it, feeling the smooth skin on this back.

 

Suddenly he leaned back on his knees, looking down at you as he all but ripped his shirt off over his head. You tried to catch your breath as your eyes drank in the sight of his bare skin and how his muscles tensed with each breath. Daehyun’s hands went to your hips and he watched for your reaction as he slowly slid his hands upward, revealing the skin underneath your shirt. You sat up, taking off your tank top and bra while glancing up to see his eyes watching you hungrily. As you laid back down, Daehyun followed you. He supported himself on one elbow as his other hand roamed across your torso.

 

“I want to show you…” He mumbled against your ear, his lips touching you intimately. “How much I love you.” His hand cupped your breast massaging it while his lower half continued to press into you.

 

You knew he was drunk. And that he probably didn’t mean that. But you had also been wanting to hear those words for what feels like forever. “Then show me.” You brought both hands up to his head, forcing his face to come back to yours so that you could kiss him. His lips were everything you could ever want them to be- soft, luscious, and just perfect.

 

He moaned against your mouth and his hand travelled south to the waistband of your sweats. You allowed him to pull away from the kiss long enough to get both of you the rest of the way undressed. You lay there, taking in quick breaths as he slid your underwear down your legs. There was a certain vulnerability that you suddenly felt as he stared at you while he dropped his boxers to the floor. However, that immediately left your mind at the sight of his dick standing straight at attention.

 

“Spread your legs more, baby.” His voice was lower and it turned you on like nothing else. Despite the embarrassment, you did as he told you, spreading your legs out. Like before, he lay on top of you, his hips flush with yours. You felt skin on skin and you moaned, bringing your hands up to hold onto his biceps. His lips brushed against yours. “Are you ready?”

 

At your nod, Daehyun used one hand to align his member with your dripping core. As he pushed in, you held onto him tighter. His dick was bigger than you had first thought. Now that he was pushing it in, you could really feel the size while he stretched you as far as you could go. He brought his lips down on yours just as you were about to cry out; he kissed you hard and rough, trying to control himself. It felt so good to be surrounded by your heat that he could barely see straight.

 

You licked along his tongue as you bucked your hips, begging him to move. Pulling his hips back a bit, Daehyun quickly thrust forward, pushing into you even more. You moaned into the kiss as he slid along your walls, causing amazing electricity to spark inside you. He broke away from your lips, dragging his mouth along your skin to your breasts. As he took a nipple into his mouth, you inhaled sharply.

 

“Dae! Fuck..” You practically dug your nails into his skin. There were too many sensations going on at once. His hands, his mouth, his dick. Everything moving at once, making your bed frame creak.

 

He could feel your muscles contracting on him even more and he knew you were getting close. Suddenly he pulled his mouth off of you and yanked one of your legs to go over his shoulder. You cried out as he slid in even further at this angle. Grabbing onto the sheets, you watched as Daehyun moved in and out of you as quickly as he could.

 

“Mmm.. I’m.. I’m close..” He said, watching your breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. It was such a turn on to him to see you so out of control. To see you coming undone beneath his hands.

 

“Daehyun--!” You squeezed your eyes shut as the heat in your stomach erupted. Your orgasm hit you and you came all around him. A few thrusts later, Daehyun came as well, pressing into you as deeply as he could while his cum shot into you. His muscles tensed and he shut his eyes while your name spilled from his lips over and over. Eventually, both of you were still, looking at each other as you came down from your high.

 

You both gasped for air as he pulled out and brought your leg down. After a moment, you could feel a warm, sticky liquid slowly flow out of you. Daehyun used a tissue and quickly cleaned both of you up before finally collapsing next to you.

 

You stared up at the ceiling as you thought about what just happened. You couldn’t help thinking that no way would he have done that unless he was drunk. Turning his head, Daehyun looked at you before rolling over onto his side.

 

Wrapping an arm around your waist, he leaned in and kissed your temple. “I love you, baby.” He spoke with his lips still on your skin as he fought with the sleep that was threatening to overtake him.

 

“I love you, Daehyun.” You told him. Whether he remembered tonight or not, at least you felt content with finally having said your feelings out loud. You turned and kissed his lips as you snuggled into him. Daehyun murmured more words that you didn’t really understand as he held you tightly until you both fell asleep.

★☆★☆★☆


End file.
